<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7-11 by Donkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583336">7-11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey'>Donkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7-11, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Ohhh boy, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, References to anxiety, ask to tag, i dont know how to tag this, kinnie kingdom said 'angst jay' and i said 'ok lets ruin a boys life', no betas we die like my middleschool dreams of being straight, sorry boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has a panic attack at the local 7-11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>One-sided Kai/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t like the feeling in his chest. The pulling, nauseating hole that seemed to occupy his body. The ringing in his ears. The feeling of teeth being clenched. His heart felt like it was on fire. The room around him faded from view slowly. Carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was too much for him; the people that were clearly there mere seconds ago were gone, and the beautiful view that was a late-night gas station was obscured - why was this happening to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He tried to breathe in. His body, a numb, wrecked sack of flesh, wouldn’t allow him to feel the air that travelled through his lungs. Couldn’t. It was only natural. He had gone through this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his peripheral vision, he saw his friends walking around the isles. In front of him, a blurred version of his favourite drink in the freezer he wasn’t able to close. The red made him feel an emotion he couldn’t describe. The vague outline of the word ‘cupid’ made him feel a different type of dizzy. The words that now plagued his mind made him want to move his body rapidly in hopes of dispelling the incoming attack that was himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twitched his fingers. His heart raced. He tried to latch on to something again. The handle of the freezer door long forgotten, perhaps. He didn’t know. He didn’t care. He felt like he was being watched. The feeling of being stared at wasn’t pleasant. He wanted them to stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new type of pain emerged. His body was sweaty. His heart was pumping. Why did he feel hurt? Heartbroken? In love? Happy? Sad? Panicked? Horrible? Unlovable? Joyful? The words re-appeared. This time, they were visible. He could see them clearly, airily flowing around his head as if he was watching a security tape. He could see the time in the corner. The body that was his standing still on aisle eight of the local 7-11. The slushy machine that was just a few inches to the left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart drop into his stomach. His hand, still unmoving, moved to touch his chest. He thought it could stop the pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could stop the pain. Had he forgotten to breathe? Was this how he finally died? He looked down. Saw the slow movements of his body that he could’ve sworn were moving at a rapid pace mere milliseconds ago. Minutes ago. Years ago. Hours ago. He wasn’t keeping track.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words started being spoken. He could hear his friend’s voice at the other end of the store. The silence that came before and after reminded him of what happened when he started talking. Oh, God. Was this a realization? Was he annoying to everyone? Maybe they were all leaving together. Leaving him here. Maybe that’s why they brought him here today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, they were only going out to get snacks and drinks for movie night. Right. Movie night. The thing he was here for. They were here for. No one would leave him behind. These were his friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thump. Thump. Thump. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could make out the vague whispers of the couple on aisle seven. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Rebecca, you know I love Cheetos. Oh, I’m sorry, Edd. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It reminded him of how he’d bicker with Kai. ‘Like an old married couple,’ the others would say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thump. Thump. Thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, why did he have to think about that? He knew what his answer was. What it’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. Just because he <strike>loved</strike> liked Kai doesn’t mean he has to like him back. His heartbeat picked up again. He wanted to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thump, thump, thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump. thump. Thump thump thump </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>thump thump thump THUMP THUMP</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>For the first time in the last however long its been since he froze, he could feel his breathing grow faster. The tears that threatened to fall at any given moment. The warm air</span> <span>that was practically nonexistent. The arm that lightly cradled his shoulder. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arm that lightly cradled his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>